Two islands that run into each other in the ocean
by dylemma-lover
Summary: My dreamy episode six. What really should happen after 'The Deal'. In-progress! Thanks again Paige xx. Enjoy :)
1. Come with me

Emma hid in the office exactly as Dylan had ordered her to. She was scared. Not because of the scene and the screaming, that's something the Bates family did quite often and she was used to it. It was her own ignorance to the situation that really scared her. What could have happened that was so bad that Norma left her sons and Norman looked like he had completely lost his mind? She had some ideas of her own, but before she could think about them, the door opened furiously.

"Emma, where are you?" she heard Dylan's voice in the darkness and saw Norman's face, half distraught and half dazed, behind his silhouette.

"I'm here, is everything alright?" she asked, doubtfully.

"Yes and no," Dylan answered, his voice sounded hollow. "Could you come with me to calm down Norman, please? I think he's going to lose connection with reality."

She walked out hesitantly into the dark and for the first time after all this mess she could look at them properly. Norman looked really bad. Emma never experienced any of his 'blackouts' firsthand before, but she was quite sure that it had to look pretty similar to this. He was looking out somewhere into a void, in the direction where Norma drove away, almost like he could call her back. She didn't know if he was exhausted from the screaming or if he had lost reason to speak at all with Norma's departure, but he was standing there quietly and motionlessly. Dylan's face, on the other hand, she could read like a book. Almost all types of emotions run over it - rage, anxiety, sadness, but also tenderness when he looked at Norman sometimes.

"C'mon, we have to bring him back to the house," he said, in an almost absentminded voice, that Emma first thought he was speaking to himself.

"Sure, sure," was all she was able to say as she stepped up to Norman. "Okay, Norman, I know you're upset because of all of this, but come back to the house, please, and we can discuss what to do now there."

It sounded like a pretty pathetic attempt to comfort someone who was just rejected by his own mother, but Emma felt so distracted, like it was her in Norman's place, that it was the best she could devise. She thought Norman wouldn't listen to her, but, to her and Dylan's surprise, he slowly turned around and started to climb the stairs like a robot.

Dylan and Emma immediately went after him. Emma felt still nervous, it was like all the weight of grief and shock of both brothers must be feeling right now suddenly lied on her. From Norman's back, her eyes briefly fell on Dylan. He doggedly looked before himself, and just like Norman earlier, seemed to be seeing something that others couldn't. Emma sighed quietly. She felt so sorry for Dylan. Even though none of them told her, she was pretty sure that the reason for all this was Caleb. He was like this big, dark cloud that floated above all three members of the Bates family. She knew how Dylan must have felt right now. He probably felt terribly remorseful for not only sending away his own mother away, but for also separating Norman from their mother, too. It's also clear that his sorely built relationship with Norma fell down like a house of cards. And as if that wasn't enough, there was still that insistent need inside him to stick up for Caleb. Because no matter what, he is and always will be his father. And he is trying to maintain some kind of bond with him.

Suddenly she realized that she thinks much more about Dylan's feeling than about Norman's. But before she could reach an answer as to why, they were reached the house. Norman turned to them and spoke for the very first time.

"Leave me alone. I want go to bed and be alone. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Norman are you sure? I mean mom just went crazy and left us here, like she doesn't care anymore and this whole situation-"

"NO! Don't you understand, Dylan?! I just wanna be alone! And after all, it is your rapist dad or uncle or whatever who caused all this!" Norman just shook his head and started to climb stairs quickly, taking two stairs with one step.

"Norman, stop!" Emma shouted at him and she jumped at stairs at the same time as Dylan. Unfortunately, her oxygen tank had another opinion on this sudden movement and dragged poor Emma back down.

"Oh!" was the only word that escaped from her lips, when she felt her foot slip on the rug beneath her and her body headed for an unavoidable downfall. But before she could do a thing, she felt a pressure around her waist and a strange power guided her back on her feet.

"Are you okay?!" Dylan looked at her, worriedly, in a similar way to how he looked at Norman outside.

"Yes, yes. I'm alright, I just forgot that me and my pet aren't good at sprints," she answered with a sheepish smile, and, for a small moment, Dylan warmly returned it. She looked down and saw that his arm was still tightly wrapped around her waist. As if he had just followed her gaze, Dylan quickly released her, turned around and started to walk upstairs again. Emma followed next to him.

He walked slower, and at almost every stair, turned slightly towards Emma, as if he thought that she would fall again. But she was right beside him and his concern embarrassed her.

"Decody, next time mind what you're doing. Now you look like a monkey on the bike," she told herself, but in next second they stood before Norman's room.

"Norman, please open the door!" Dylan knocked intensively on the wood. No answer. He tried it again with the same result.

"May I?" Emma asked shyly.

"Of course, maybe you can convince him," answered Dylan resignedly and leaned over the railing, helpless.

"Norman it's me, Emma. Please let me in, just for a while, I want to be sure that you are okay."

Silence.

"Oh Norman don't do this, it really scares me!"

"Not now Emma. We can talk tomorrow." Norman's voice sounds strangely calm but also cold, emotionless.

She looked at Dylan, now as helpless as him. What now?

"I have and idea. What do you think about a cup of tea, coffee or something stronger?" he asked her. "I could use a bottle or two, at least."

"Well, tea would be great. Maybe a shot," she answered with a smile. "And an explanation to what really happened tonight?"


	2. Understand me

Chapter 2 is here :)  
I would be more than happy for any reviews from you xx  
Thanks &amp; enjoy!

Emma walked after Dylan to the Bates' kitchen. She felt really tired after all these events. Her only wish was go to the bed, bundle up in blankets and sleep for one whole day. Away from everyone and everything. But she immediately felt ashamed when she realized what she was thinking about given the situation. She looked at Dylan. He was turned away from her, getting water to kettle for her tea - he already had filled his glass with Jack Daniel's. As he could feel her sight on him, he turned to her with a little smile and raised his glass as if to make a toast. After that, he drank all of its contents. Emma waited. She knew that he would start when he wanted to. She grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Want some?" he asked her and tapped on the bottle of whiskey. She hesitated - she hadn't drank since that night at beach with Gunner. So it was obvious that she was scared a little bit. But what the hell, if this wasn't that kind of situation when people should drink then when?

"Yes, pour me some, please."

Dylan raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He didn't think that Emma drank alcohol, he asked just because he wanted to be polite. After all this time he knew her, he had never seen her drunk. Suddenly, he remembered that Gunner had told him an interesting story.

"I didn't know you drink. Well, Gunner told me that he had been with you at the beach last summer and-"

"That was a mistake! I was drunk for the first time and it didn't go well. I'm not going to drink like that anymore." She wasn't sure why she interrupted him and gave this speech, but she felt awkward immediately. She didn't want to make him think that she is some alcoholic who goes to parties and vomits there. And that she spends time with Gunner, not at all.

To her surprise, Dylan burst out laughing. It was a genuine, warm and real laugh. And she realized that this was the first time she had ever heard him laugh.

"It's okay, Em. You don't have to explain, I remember the first time I got drunk. I was 14 and me and my friends bought some bottles of beer from some older boys at school. It felt good, but the next morning I was like 'somebody kill me please.'

Emma was laughing too, as she could only imagine how 14-year-old Dylan drinking all of those beers and being sick as hell the next day .

"Your mom was probably mad, wasn't she?" she said, still laughing, but a moment after, she cursed herself for the second time that she didn't shut up. Dylan's smile disappeared.

"I already didn't live with her at that time. It was one of the reasons why I was drinking."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

The plight was interrupted, as the kettle started to whistle. Dylan took it off and poured her tea. He gave her a cup of tea first and then a glass with whiskey.

"Thank you," she said softly, as she wasn't sure if he was mad for reminding him of Norma. Dylan took off his leather jacket, put it over chair and sat down, opposite Emma.

"She has always been like this. Unpredictable and a little bit crazy. But tonight, it was the worst that I've ever been through. Although, this time I can blame only myself, I guess," he stated and played with his empty glass. He reached for the bottle and refilled it almost to the brim.

"What really happened tonight?" Emma took all of her courage and asked. She then swallowed down half her whiskey, as she was afraid that courage would have disappear.

"I told her about Caleb. That he is staying at my farm and that he wants-" Dylan suddenly stopped.

He doesn't know that I know who Caleb really is, Emma thought.

"You know," he started to continue hesitantly, "Caleb and Norma…well they are having some issues. Caleb just wants to apologize. Norman supported me, but she didn't even listen. She just went upstairs, packed her things and the rest of it you saw for yourself."

"I'm really sorry, Dylan. It's terrible how she left you guys alone." She reached her hand across the table and gently touched his forearm. He laughed again, but there was no joy this time. She flinched and removed her hand as she watched him drink a lot again.

"Whatever. I'm used to living without her and I don't mind. But I'm really worried about Norman. He loves her... He is almost addicted to her."

"Norman can handle it, he has you. And I don't think that Norma would leave him forever. Not even you. You are her sons. And don't feel guilty, Dylan, it's not your fault." She already felt alcohol running through her veins.

"Yes it is. It's always my fault. I am the one huge mistake" he cried out, with genuine bitterness and spilled the rest of drink on the floor. Emma took fright and Dylan suddenly stood up. Just one look and it was clear to her that he was fighting down tears. Before she was able to say a thing, he continued:

"Norma hates me, Emma. She hates me because every single day when she looks at me it reminds her of the worst part of her life. Screw it, I'm gonna tell you the truth: Caleb raped her continuously during her childhood and teen years and I'm the result. Her son and nephew in one person and that's me, Dylan Massett, a man who never should have been born!"

Emma couldn't take it anymore and jumped on her feet, too.

"That's not true Dylan! Norma loves you I know she does. That awful things Caleb did have nothing to do with you. You are not a mistake. Not to me." He looked at her and she saw in his eyes astonishment, confusion and also….tenderness?

In that moment, someone knocked on the door.


	3. Believe me

They both looked toward the hall. Knocking sounded again, only louder, more important this time. Dylan decisively went to the door and Emma nervously scurried after him.

"Who's there?" Dylan asked sharply.

"It's me, Sheriff Romero. Please, open the door."

Dylan and Emma looked at each other. Could it be possible that Romero had already known what happened between the boys and Norma? Dylan opened the door. Romero looked at him and looked as if he were about to say something until he noticed Emma.

"Miss Decody, what are you doing here so late? Motel had to be closed for like an hour now, right?"

Emma blushed, she didn't think it was his business at all, but she answered:

"Yes, it is, but I…uhm I came to see Dylan, 'cause I needed to help with something," she saw a hint of a smile run over Dylan's face.

"Ah I see…well, Dylan, I need to talk with your mother. Is she home?"

Dylan swallowed. What now?

"Eh…no, not right now. She went into town."

"And do you have any idea when she'll come back? I need to talk to her as soon as possible, it's pretty important."

"I honestly don't know, maybe tomorrow?" Dylan was a quite good liar, but Romero's glance was like an x-ray. Besides, Dylan kinda liked this sheriff - he saved his ass more than once.

"What, tomorrow? Where would she stay overnight?"

Emma stifled a chuckle to herself. Romero and his concern for Norma was kind of…strange. The whiskey suddenly woke up in her body and before she could even realize what she was doing, she blurted:

"Maybe in some another motel."

Romero looked at her incredulously.

"Why on Earth she would go to another motel when she not only has a house, but also her own motel? What's going on? Dylan, explain," Romero commanded and Dylan knew that game was over.

"Norma and I…well, we had a fight. She packed her stuff and left. I don't know where she could be, sheriff, and I'm not even if she ever will come back. She looked like she wouldn't."

"What the hell happened? Why would she leave- and what about Norman, does he know it?"

Romero started to look really nervous. 'Jesus, what's going on between these two? Why is he like cat next to rocking chair? She had to get involved in something' Emma thought. And it wouldn't be something nice as she knew Norma.

"Honestly, sheriff, I'm not under interrogation, am I? I don't have to explain our family issues. I really have no idea where my mother could be and I can't help you."

Dylan thought it was enough. Sure, if he could find Norma and bring her back it would be better, but he really had no intentions to share this problem with Romero.

Romero got the hint that this was all Dylan was willing to say. He knew him and he also knew that he is as stubborn as his mother.

"You're right you are not being interrogated. Thank you anyway for information about her departure and have a good night. You, Miss Decody, please drive home carefully tonight. If, in case, you do."

With those words, he silently turned and walked away. Emma felt herself turning red again, Romero's last words to her now under her skin. What does Romero even think? Well, that is if he thinks something at all because there is nothing to think about right?! Emma sighed. She was drunk and confused and she didn't like it.

"Well, with that motel line, you weren't quite my partner in crime there," said Dylan, but his voice was more teasing than angry.

"Sorry…I think the whiskey was stronger than me," smiled Emma innocently.

"It's alright he would've known sooner or later…but he was right about one thing. I really can't let you go home like this," he answered and this time she was sure- he was making fun of her!

"Hey, you drank just as much! And I think that I can make it home…not now, but in an hour maybe?"

"In and hour it will be one in the morning and I'm not gonna let you drive this late on top of how tipsy you are. Best thing you can do is that you call your dad and just stay over the night. After all, it's spacious here without Norma," he laughed little bit to into his own joke. But Emma wasn't so sure about this idea.

"That means that I'm gonna stay at Norma's bedroom?"

Dylan thought for a while.

"Hmm…you're right, it's probably not the best thing to do…okay, you are going to stay in my room."

Emma widened her eyes. Sleeping in Dylan's room? What about room - sleeping in his BED? And like…with him? She suddenly felt dizzy but it could be the Jack Daniel's again. As if he could hear her thoughts, Dylan then continued, amused:

"I meant, you can take my bed and I'll sleep down here on the couch. I think I can make it for one night."

"Oh, right, of course! Okay, thanks, that's really nice from you. I'll go call my dad right now."

She was sure that she had to be redder than the Chinese flag. So Dylan thinks that she thought that they would sleep together in his bed. Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!

I'm never ever going to drink again! she ordered to herself and went to the living room. She called her dad and explained him that Norma needed to help with something in motel so she stayed little bit longer and now Norma offered her to sleepover, as it was too late. Her dad was cool with it, he always was because he trusted her. She felt slight twinge of guilt as she hung up.

She came back to the hall, but Dylan was nowhere to seen. He wasn't in kitchen either and she realized there was only one place he could be. She gulped and started to go upstairs. Her invitations in Norman's room were so often that she had no idea how many time she was there. But she never visited Dylan's. It was ridiculous that she was freaking out over such a silly thing as being in a room of one guy. It's just a room. And that guy is just…no. Dylan is not "just a guy." For some reason he is…special for her. If there was something more scary than visitation of Dylan's room for Emma, that was her thoughts about him. She took a deep breath and knocked the door.

"Come in!"

He sat on the bed with lit small lamp next to it. She noticed several posters with motorbikes that covered the faded children-themed wallpaper, one pair of jeans and two T-shirts thrown on chair, and one or two books opened on the desk. Beside this, the room was perfectly tidy and she was kind of surprised. She never thought of Dylan as tidy person. He stood up with little grin.

"Bed at your service, ma'am!" he grinned. Emma thought that maybe he was also still a little drunk. But she was so happy that he relaxed a little and the depressed mood he was in early was away for now, that she cheekily answered:

"Thank you Mr. Massett - how kind of you!"

She stepped forward to him and he did the same. Maybe he stepped too far or she did, but they were suddenly they were very close. So close that she could feel his warm breath, that still smelt of whiskey and she noticed that he had five small freckles on his nose.

"Ermm…I'll be downstairs. If you need anything…just, call out." He was cute when he was nervous but Emma had no idea why he would be. They both stepped aside from each other, their arms brushing slightly. In that moment, Dylan turned around and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with question in her eyes and he stared at her for a while, rubbing her shoulder gently. Then he just said:

"Thank you Emma."


	4. Help me

Okay so I just skipped the whole scene with Norma &amp; Caleb because for my story it's not important but let's pretend that it happened :) enjoy &amp;&amp; I'll be super happy for any reviews &amp; likes 3

* * *

When she woke up next morning, Emma didn't know where she was. It was a shock because this room didn't look anything like hers. However, in a second, she remembered everything about last night and that this was, in fact, Dylan's room.

She yawned and looked at Dylan's alarm clock. It was half past eight. She fell asleep at two a.m. so it didn't surprise her that she was tired as hell. Also, sleeping in her clothes in a different bed probably wasn't the best condition for a good night's sleep. She got up, took her oxygen tank and decided to see how Norman was doing.

She stopped with her hand on handle. Emma was, as you may say, a well behaved girl. Maybe a little prim. She remembered how girls at high school had made fun of her - that she was always dressed up like an "old virgin." They also thought that she acted like one, too, but thanks to her condition, they never said it to her face. She never was and probably never will be like Bradley Martin and her minions. But now, as she stood alone in the room of one of the biggest drug bosses of White Pine Bay, who, with that James Dean look, was also an idol of said girls girls who mocked her, well, Emma Decody couldn't resist doing some research.

Even though she knew no one could see her, her hands shook from the nerves. She shouldn't spy on him like this. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, no, she just…she wanted to know him better. Yesterday when they were in the kitchen she realized how similar they are to each other. They both want to fit into this family. Make some connection with them, more than anything. And they both failed. Although Emma would never admit it, she also searched for some…dirty little secrets.

She opened first drawer of the desk and looked inside. There were just some pens and notebook with some names and addresses written on it - Emma thought that it had to do something with weed. In another drawer she found some books, comics and children books with fairytales mostly. She smiled. Even though Dylan looked like fully grown man, he was still a sensitive young boy. A boy who didn't want to forget his childhood, no matter how sad it was.

She walked across the room and opened wardrobe. She could smell his typical, spicy scent which usually came off his clothes. She almost closed it abruptly-she felt stupid and ashamed for this kind of behavior. But before she could make it, she saw little silver box under the clothes. Emma hesitated for a while and then she reached for it. There were few old photos inside. In the first one, she could see little Dylan, probably on his first bike, at age of six. He was smiling and looked like the happiest kid in the world. Norma stood beside him with an absent face and a little smile on her face. Another photo captured only Norma- a young sixteen year old girl with long blonde curls in a ponytail, wearing a white turtleneck. Emma smiled a little bit again and looked at the last photo. There was all of them. Norman, probably ten years old, holding his mother's hand with a frightful sight. Norma in a floral dress, smiling a smile Emma was more familiar with. And Dylan, fifteen years old standing next to them with his typical emotionless face, chin militantly pushed out. It looked like he was in the picture by accident, like he didn't belong with them. Emma suddenly felt miserable. Dylan probably looked at these pictures when he felt alone and everything was just bad. It reminded him that he loves his family no matter what and despite of everything. She carefully put the photos back inside box and wiped her eyes.

Then, she just turned and walked away. She completely forgot about her prior intention to check on Norman and went downstairs. The house was quiet and empty, no one was in the kitchen, nor in the living room. Dylan probably went to the farm to speak with Caleb, Emma thought. And Norman is probably still sleeping. She walked through the main door and headed down to the motel. Once she reached the middle of stairs, she saw a red Mustang pull into the front of the house. . And when she was on the last step, Norma was getting out of car.

"Norma-I mean Mrs. Bates-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Emma? You are already here for work? So early? You're such a good girl."

Norma completely ignored her question, but Emma wasn't ready to give it up so easily.

"No, I'm not coming to work, actually I'm leaving it. After what happened yesterday…I stayed at yours over the night. Norman and Dylan needed some company."

"Ah." That was all the older woman was able to say and Emma felt too tired to argue or confront her. Besides, she was glad that Norma came home.

"Okay, well, I'm going home to change my clothes and eat something, but I can come in the afternoon as always."

"Alright, that's fine, Emma. And…thank you."

Norma looked at her with mixed feelings, but she didn't say anything else and went into the house.

That was second person in last twelve hours who thanked her for her help or her presence. _I should definitely write some kind of list this will be record_, she thought playfully. Now when Norma was back home, everything is gonna be fine. Emma was convinced about it.

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Mother"

"C'mon, get up we gotta go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the farm, to talk to your uncle."

"It's probably not the best time. You don't have to do it." Dylan looked at his mother with concern.

"Doesn't matter, the damage is done!"

"Mother please, don't be upset." Norman wasn't sure if he should be happy that mother was back or have worries about her acting.

"Alright as you wish. You know what? I'm gonna make a dinner. Big dinner tonight where we all come together as one happy family!"

With these words she stormed out from the room. Boys looked at each other, helpless. They both wished that their mother would come back and now…this wasn't exactly what they expected.

* * *

Emma slept for another six hours. An incoming message woke her up at three o'clock. Damn it, who is texting me? Norma? Oh shit of course I overslept! Work! Emma jumped from the bed in rush. She looked at her phone once again. But the message wasn't from Norma…

"She is back. Acting….as Norma, I would say, but this is worse. She wants to throw some kind of dinner party tonight. You are invited and you should have no worries about work she says. I'd be happy if you'd come. I need you there. No idea what will happen. D."

Emma read the message three times more. Then she just sighed and went to dress up.


End file.
